A Hero's Circumstance
by Faith Altoire
Summary: The brothers Elric are sent on an unexpected quest across land and sea to find the gate of truth and fufill their respective destinies. A FMAXAPH crossover Pirate adventure. Non-yaoi. May contain violence,language,and character death. [REVISING]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Introduction

Hello, dear readers and welcome to my latest AU tale that surrounds my beloved Elric brothers. I write this note to warn you before hand, this story may become a bit violent and gory. If necessary I will up the rating, but I shall be as unrestrained as I like with this piece of art. Also, the characters in this story have very close relationships and there will be detailed intimate scenes between them, but that does not mean there will be any Yaoi or incest involved. I am tired of people who cannot handle an innocent embrace between friends and have the dire need to pervert the undying love that siblings share. I promise that there will be dismal consequences for the person that says anything relating to that about my story. That being said… I will take no more of your time.

Please enjoy "Hero's Circumstance"

Hero's Circumstance

Prologue

Night had fallen over the desert city of Xing, its occupants already mostly asleep and the usually clear sky was filled with dark clouds. The rain began to pour down at an alarming rate, pelting the windows of the large stone buildings, and flooding the uneven ground. A lone figure ran desperately through the streets, continuously glancing behind themselves as if they were being followed, but there was no one else daring to brave the storm but the shadows themselves. The figure continued to run until they came upon a large building. It resembled a church of sorts in structure, but had a warring air to it, with its large gates and ominous statuettes. A large marker above the gate read "YaoChan Royal estates," in dark, bold letters.

Once at the entrance, the figure shed its long cloak to reveal a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and caring, yet troubled gray eyes. In her arms she held two small bundles and she cradled them protectively to her chest, softly whispering words of comfort, as she rang the thunderous bell of the strange house. After a moment or two the large stone door cracked open and a man's rough voice called from within.

"Who is it? We don't take visitors at this hour, state your business and be on your way!" The woman stepped closer to the entrance, and answered in a small, anxious voice. "It is I. Trisha Elric of Resembul. Is that you Master Fu? Please, will you let me enter?"

"Trisha Elric?" The voice responded, surprised as the door opened wide and an elderly man in black robes could be seen from within the buildings cavernous halls. He stepped away from the entrance and ushered the soaking woman in, shutting the door behind her. "Well, my dear, it has been awhile. Last I heard you were…well, that doesn't matter. What brings you back here after so long, and in the dead of night, during a storm of all times?"

Trisha followed Fu into a large sitting room, and gently set both bundles down on a large bedded chair. "I've come for them…" She whispered, gazing lovingly downwards. The old man moved to stand above the chair and gasped. Wrapped up in soft, worn blankets were two small boys, both sound asleep despite the loud thunder echoing in from outside. One was obviously older, around the age of six or seven, yet unusually small; he had golden hair that seemed brighter than the sun, and pale almost flawless skin. The other was still an infant, his messy brown hair had drops of rain on it and he had his small, pudgy hand in his mouth. Both children were cuddled close to each other; the elder ones arm wrapped protectively around the other.

"Their names are Edward and Alphonse. They are my sons…mine and…**his**." Fu bent forward and took the elder brother, Edward, into his arms. "…then the rumors were true. You did leave with **him** and that means…these two are… the prophecy…" He turned questioningly at her. "Which one bares the mark?" Trisha smiled sadly and gently stroked her younger sons' hair. "My dear Alphonse…I'm afraid he was the one who was chosen. Edward…" She pulled the cover from Edwards' small body, revealing the empty space where the child's right arm and left leg should have been. Fu's expression darkened, then softened quickly as he gazed at the now permanently disabled child. "The transmutation failed when he was born… apparently he was not meant to be. **He **said that perhaps we should have undone our mistake but… I could never do that. I love my sons, both of them. None of this was their choice."

"Why bring them here? After all, the scriptures state that the boy must be raised back at the temple, alone." Fu asked after a long moment of silence. He had replaced the blankets around Edward and simply rocked the boy back and forth with practiced ease. Trisha watched with her solemn smile and shook her head. "**They** came for them many nights ago, and it was all I could do to get away. I need them to be safe. The world needs them to be safe. You know the prophecy as well as I do and even though none of this was written, I feel it in my heart to be right. I cannot protect them, it is my destiny to fade and theirs to live. You raised me Master. I planned on leaving them here in your care. With the manor's talismans and the guardians no one would think to search for **his** children here! Please, master! Surely, you would not turn them away!" The old man was silent for a moment and nodded. "Of course…as I would any of my own grandchildren, but still, where will you go?"

"Far from here, where those dark creatures cannot find them, for now I will lead them from here and my boys will be safe enough to grow into the strong men they were meant to be and…and the darkness shall not have this world." The woman answered, lifting her hood back over her face and bowing slightly. "I must leave soon, or they might sense and follow me here. Their numbers have grown exponentially." Trisha moved to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up to meet Fu's concerned yet stern face, his obsidian eyes glowing in the lamp light. "Will you not at least bid them farewell? They are your children, what would I tell them, the truth or some highly fabricated lie?"

The woman gazed at the child in his arms and ran a loving hand through the boys golden locks, reaching to grasp him once more. She gently shook him awake, hand still resting on the side of his face. "Edward…Edward…wake up my little man…" She whispered, as the child groggily opened his wide golden eyes. He rubbed a small fist over his eyelid and looked up with a small grin. "Mama..?" He muttered, still on the brink of sleep. "What's wrong?" Trisha smiled gently at her eldest son and placed him down so he was sitting next to his still slumbering little brother. She then kissed them both softly on the forehead. "…I have to leave now, little one. You take care of Alphonse, okay?"

Edward's eyes widened greatly and he reached for the folds of his mothers' gown. "Y-you're leaving? Without out us why?" He asked voice at the brink of tears. "…because it's safer for you two, to stay here, you know there are bad people after Alphonse, if he's here then they won't find him, understand? Master Fu is going to look after you while I'm gone, so be good for him?" Trisha turned to leave once more, but again she was stopped, this time by small hands that still latched onto her. "…But why can't I go with you and leave Al here! They don't want me!" Edward cried, tears rolling down his still slightly plump cheeks. The woman's' gray eyes softened sadly and she placed a hand one more time on the boys hair. "Now, if we both go, who will protect Alphonse? You don't want him to get hurt now do you?" The boy shook his head, glancing over at Fu who was rewrapping the worn blanket around Alphonse. "Good." Trisha smiled. "It's your job as a big brother to protect him no matter what, you know why?" Another shake of the head and the boy's saddened expression turned into confusion. "…Because there is no better protector in the universe than someone who loves you with all his heart, you do love Alphonse don't you?" The nine year old nodded his head in conviction. "I love Aru a whole lot, he's my little brother."

"Alright then, I want you to promise me Edward, that no matter what, you'll stay by Alphonse's side and look after him and love him forever, alright? Can you do that for mama?" Edward smiled and patted the side of his brothers sleeping form. "Okay, mama I promise." Trisha returned the smile and stood, bowing once more to master Fu who watched her go with a torn expression. Edward curled beside his younger brother, and although he was sad that his mother was leaving him behind, he reassured himself that it wasn't for forever. One day when he was older and stronger, he'd find his mother and the three of them could return hom and be a family again, but that was for later, for the future.

Right now, Edward Elric had a job to do, and he was going to get it right.


	2. Update Notice

** Dear Readers,**

** Firstly, I would like to apologize for my long term absence recently. There have been many issues and situations, restricting my abilities to update this and many of my other stories. A major problem had been my lack of internet access. That has changed, as I now have internet at my home for my own disposal. I have also been suffering from a year long bout of depression which resulted in a major writing block. I am doing my best to overcome this. What I need from you is idea's. You are all loyal and patient and I adore you for your encouragement. If there is anything you'd like to see in this story, any improvements, expansions and such, that I can accommodate ..please do not hesitate to tell me. I will prefer a PM, seeing as I know most of you will be unable to review with your accounts on this note. I hope to update soon, with better, awe-inspiring work for your and my own enjoyment.**

**Thank you**

**Forever yours,**

_**Faith**_


	3. A Note Long Due

I am aware it's probably been a little over a year since I've update any of my stories. I just wanted to tell you all that I've been having some personal issues. I am hoping to update soon but I make no gareentees.

Love you all. If you've still reading, stay sweet.

-Faith.


End file.
